War Record - Battle of Beunos Aires
Firestorm at Buenos Aires ' Written by Quatermain' ' Thursday, 05 October 2006' On the 2nd day of Round 59, message boards all around the Devil’s Gate realm were abuzz with the news that the empire was going to war against families who wronged DG one way or the other... Since the identities of the targets would not be announced until zero hour, people were wondering who would be DG’s next whipping boys. War time came and it was declared that DG would lock horns with the families of Cosa Nostra, Fibonacci, and the SE as well an odd assortment of others, for a total of eleven (11) families. The DG blitzkrieg was so efficient that the war had to be put on hold as in just a few minutes all targets were zeroed and maxed out. On the third day, Darkstarr called only his trusted lieutenants to a meeting. He called for an attack against a family that has not been hit and has not gone to war for the duration of the round. He said the family had gotten personal in their rants against the empire and against him. Everyone kept guessing who it was. When he said it was Skidmark_United, the room fell briefly into a hush. The units of each of the members of Skidmarks were still all intact and, due to extra turns, at least double the number of the units of each the DGs who were assembled, save for Darkstarr. Some of the DGs who were at the meeting led the initial salvo against the various families at the previous day’s war and were now running low on units. Darkstarr said that he would go at it alone if he needed to. He would not allow the below-the-belt remarks of Skidmarks to pass. At that point, someone said Darkstarr’s vendetta was everyone’s vendetta. In an instant everyone went into position in New York to begin the attack. After the first assault, the other members of Skidmarks brought themselves to bear upon the DGs whose units they utterly outnumbered. Some DGs fell before they could even fire their guns. Darkstarr rallied the troops. “Since I have more units, I’ll open them up,” he said, “then you guys follow right after.” No one hesitated to bring their remaining units into the attack, even if it meant suicide. When the dust cleared, the time-tested battle tactics of DG laid down another casualty: Skidmark_United. But the round was just beginning for Devil’s Gate. A few hours after, FU led an attack against Devil’s Gate. FU called on anyone who bore a grudge against the Devil’s Gate empire to join them. Although DG was able to form a resistance, the FU came into Buenos Aires all maxed out. The first hours of the battle saw DG members taking hits. In the days that came after, Liverpool felt the wrath of DG war machine. An all day, all night, all-out war ensued where both sides suffered losses. Although some FU survived the annihilation, a huge number fell by the wayside. In each of their battles, the members of Devil’s Gate showed a lot of heart, their spirits never wavered even when everyone and his mother threw everything they had at them. In the end, Devil's Gate was able to rank two families. This shows that the attacks against Devil’s Gate took nothing away from the empire; they only made it stronger. Devil’s Gate has arrived. And it is never leaving. By Quatermain